Revenge
by Scorpion29
Summary: A unknown girl decides it's finally time to get her revenge and she brings one of the Spirit Detectives in on it with her...but the question is...is revenge really all that sweet? H
1. Prologue

I feel kind of ill, I had too much cookie dough...blah...so full....well here is yet another one of my fics...I hope all of you like it, my friend said I should put it up....it's her fav out of all my YYH fics....bear with me if I switch tenses in this chapter...not used to writing third person...Je suçe...

Standard disclaimers apply

Prologue

Somewhere in the Nigenkai a girl sits in a dark room with the only light in it coming from her small laptop that lies on her thighs. Her short white hair has a blue cast to it due to the light source, tri-colored eyes scan the screen narrowing in concentration as slim fingers fly over the keyboard. The tapping of the keys is the only sound that can be heard in the near empty room before she pauses and pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. Abruptly they snap open and her fingers continue their elegant dance across the keys as she leans closer every now and then hooking a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Come on," she growls not pausing in her tip tapping. "You know that this is right, you better let me in or I'll blow up the record room instead of hacking in." As if the computer heard her threat a small box pops up with a few lines of symbols and an empty box to enter in a password. "And who said I wasn't good with computers?" With certainty she types something in and hits enter with gusto, instantly the screen lights up with a rainbow of different colors as it connects to another network.

"Welcome to Spirit World Mainframe, where would you like to go?" A cheerful automated feminine voice questioned.

"Personal files," the typist stated typing it into the computer as well.

"I'm sorry, you are not authorized to see them." The computer replied just as cheerful and the girl scowled as she began fiddling around with the laptop muttering to herself about how stupid passwords were. After a few moments she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair and drew a deep breath as she withdrew deep into her memory trying to dig up some hidden piece of information.

"Got ya," she lightly punched in one last thing and waited.

"Whose file would you like to look up?" The voice asked still as happy.

"Reiko, dream apparition, first class, cat demon," the girl recited to the screen tensed ready to have to quickly type in some sort of pass.

"File being uploaded, please wait." A smile flitted across her lips as she watched the little loading bar reach one hundred percent.

"And delete," she ordered as she typed in the command along with a password.

"File deleted," the voice affirmed. "Anything else?"

"Jaganshi, Hiei," the girl replied.

"File being uploaded, please wait." The hacker smiled a humorless smile that made her look ten times more dangerous than she normally did.

"Finally my revenge will complete and nothing will stand in the way of my happiness." She began reading the file.

* * *

Sorry about it being so short but what do you expect!!! It's a prologue!!!! Welp please review!!! 


	2. Hiei enters

I'm sorry it took so long to update....was in Washington D.C.....thanks to all my reviewers....Chow-Chow Binks(yes you were the first to review), The Evil Liar and Tsume-Hiei luver.....THANK YOU!!!!!

Standard disclaimers apply....

Chapter One

(Reiko)

Finishing off another whiskey I looked around the grungy barroom that was thick with cigarette and cigar smoke and many customers. Bikers, prostitutes, drunks, and college students you name it, some were more intoxicated than the others but that really didn't matter. Glancing over at the bar I caught sight of my reflection and stopped staring at myself in the mirror, my snow-white hair was artistically mussed and my unique eyes were hidden by blue colored contacts. Breaking eye contact with myself I stared down into my empty glass wondering if he was even going to show, my bet was on him not coming. It was finally time for me to exact my revenge from the ones who had destroyed my life well beyond repair and now they would feel my wrath.

"Who the hell are you?" A masculine voice demanded and I lifted my head to see Hiei Jaganshi standing in front of me danger and darkness radiating from his body. He was taller than me with slashing scarlet eyes that burned like fire and black hair that pointed up toward the heavens like a flame a with a starburst of white in the front.

"My name is of no consequence at this point," I quietly informed him pouring myself another drink.

"What do you want?" He snarled and I swung my feet down from their position on the table in front of me.

"Revenge," I answered lifting the glass to my lips taking a long drink from it.

"Don't you mean suicide? An amateur like you wouldn't last a minute against me." He sneered at me and I couldn't help the tide of fury that rose inside me as I lightly set my glass back on the wooden surface.

"No, I want my revenge against Taro and I will get it," I watched his eyes narrow at the demon I named. "That's right, Taro the lord of the Demon Underworld, he is my target and contrary to your belief I am most likely of equal age or older than you with just as much knowledge and power." He didn't respond or say anything so I continued, "I'm not asking much, all I need from you is to go to his children's birthday party with me as your date."

"Mad you weren't invited?" He quipped watching me closely.

"If you do this, I can make all your enemies disappear, I can make it so that you can finally tell you sister who you are." I stated this and observed him tense up anger burn in his eyes for using his sister to get to him. "You do have the option to say no I will let you go without the threat of me leaking it to the demon society. My only goal is to make Taro pay, I'm not going to try and force you to help me because after I have exacted my revenge I will have enough enemies."

"And I should believe you?" Hiei snapped his eyes glowing with barely suppressed rage at me.

"If you don't want to please do leave so that I can start formulating another way to get in." I said before downing the rest of my whiskey. "Have a nice life, hopefully we'll never meet again." Setting the glass down I pulled my laptop out its case and opened it on the table barely taking the time to register that the fire apparition had left.

ﻍ ﻎ ﻏ ﻐ ﻑ ﻒ ﻓ ﻔ ﻕ ﻖ ﻗ ﻘ

Sliding my key into the door I turned it and walked in setting my laptop down onto the little table before sinking into the closest chair unable to believe I was actually going to execute my plan. He was going to pay for he'd done to me. He was going to scream long and loud for every tear he had caused me to shed. Pulling my wayward emotions back to myself I shoved them back into the far recesses of my mind.

"Isn't it bad to be tired before you've even started?" A voice questioned from behind me and I threw out my energy to see who it was. It was Hiei what an interesting twist, what could he want? Standing up I found him leaning against the far wall surrounded by shadows arms crossed, eyes closed. When he opened them I found myself mesmerized by their ruby hue barely able to wrench myself from their gaze.

"Yeah, I guess it is if you're tired," I replied ending the staring contest and began gathering up the stuff I had lying around which was minimal at the most.

"Hn," was his response and I hardly expected even that.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to help me?" I shoved the stuff into a small backpack that was made so that it could never be filled, anything could go into it.

"What's your plan?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted zipping up the bag no longer facing him so I was unable to see his face.

"How would you fulfill your promise?" Was his next question and I smiled to myself, well, well, maybe I wouldn't be going alone after all.

"Seeing as who and what I am no one wants me mad at them, their very own personal fears would come to pass right before their eyes and they would never be able to sleep again." I said, "If by some miracle that doesn't work I have a lot of connections and favors I can call in, I take it you're coming?" No response except that of the door closing, maybe I would be going alone. Flopping down onto my bed I stared at the ceiling and traced the stains with my eyes until I drifted off into sleep, the state my body was most natural in.

_Opening my eyes I looked around and began to take in where I was, who I was and what I was doing. Hearing guns go off I ducked and rolled listening to the bullets whiz over my head as I realized I had a gun myself. _

"_Just you wait you little slug!!!" Someone yelled at me as another volley of ammunition was fired at me. Taking a deep breath I stood up and stepped into the open shooting at anything that moved and then quickly retreated back to the safety of the wall I had been hiding behind. Listening to them approach I reloaded my gun and waited, there seemed to be three by the footsteps. At the last possible moment I discarded my hiding place and fired three times dropping them but one got a shot off and it grazed my cheek._

Jolting awake I clapped my hand to my cheek wincing from the pain it caused and slowly pulled my hand away to look at my blood stained fingers. Sighing deeply I lay back down adrenaline still pumping through my body as I stared off into the darkness thanking my lucky stars that my dream hadn't been about my past. This time I might not be so lucky.

* * *

Extremely short I know.....I tried...my brain wasn't functioning properly.....Review please.... 


	3. To Demon World

Sorry about the long wait...I was sick and the holidays along with school and stuff.....issues and conflicts...well I hope you enjoy this chapter...thank you to all of my reviewers you are the ones who keep me going.....icedragongurl15, Cat rings and ifI forgot to mention you feel free to yell at me in a review

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter Two

(Hiei)

Watching the girl sleep I wondered why she wanted revenge on Taro, he was known to be extremely ruthless with little room for mistakes, his trained assassins were the best. The underground system he ran had strict rules and was efficiently run by only the people he trusted completely, most of them were either family or criminals or both. His wife Midori came from a prominent demon family, she was the middle child of way too many, she was also the protector of the Nakari forest a sacred place to most demons and apparitions.

"Mmm," she sighed in her sleep rolling onto her back drawing my attention back to her. Critically I assessed her, she was shorter than me but taller than Genkai, maybe around four foot eight. A few locks of her white hair fell over her closed eyes which I remembered to be a pale ice blue like that Ice Master, Touya. Abruptly she curled up into a ball and with her left hand began searching the bed patting the empty space around her before sitting up and squinting at the covers.

"Oh," she muttered. "I never put the blankets on." Rubbing sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands she grimaced and then massaged her neck. "How long have you been here?" She asked the question without looking at me or even acknowledging my presence.

"Does it matter?" I answered her question with a question.

"Nope, I was just wondering, how long have you been watching me sleep?" She swung her legs over the edge of the bed blinking her eyes a lot her face scrunched up in pain.

"Awhile," I said wanting her to make feel uncomfortable.

"Then can you answer my question?" She queried sighing and stretching causing her bones to crack, I shrugged noncommittally, it depended on the question. "Do I snore in my sleep?" Deeming that question stupid I gave her an annoyed look still watching her massage her eyes with her fingertips.

"I'll take that as a no," she stood up. "They should have put anti social on your record as well."

"You've read my record?" I demanded, her earlobe length hair was all over the place, her blue eyes were shadowed with sleep and her clothes were wrinkled and rumpled. Yawning she stretched her right arm up over her head while with her left she massaged her head.

"Yup, it's not that hard to obtain files, most people have files are on computers so it's easy to hack onto them." She mumbled squinting around the room, "I can't believe I slept in my contacts." She stumbled into the tiny bathroom picking up a pair of glasses that were lying on the bedside table. Entering the bathroom she closed the door and about ten minutes later the door opened and she came out her hair under control with her clothes no longer wrinkled. All signs of sleep gone from her face and her eyes were no longer a light pale blue, her left was a metallic kind of copper color while the other was violet with green fleck in it. Growling to herself she went over to the bedside table bending down close to it squinting and sweeping her hand over the surface.

"Where are my glasses?" She was talking more to herself than to me so I kept quiet about the par of glasses she had perched up on top of her head. When she was searching the room for the third time I finally decided to help her out because she was starting to panic.

"Try your head," I snickered watching her quickly reach up and find her glasses with her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" She growled and I replied by shrugging my shoulders, "Come on, let's go, that is _if_ you're coming." She hoisted the small backpack over one shoulder looking at me pointedly.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"Reiko," she then opened the door and stepped outside.

ﻍ ﻎ ﻏ ﻐ ﻑ ﻒ ﻓ ﻔ ﻕ ﻖ ﻗ ﻘ

"Here we are!" Reiko called and I looked up at the decrepit old building that stood in front of us. Walking up to the door she opened her backpack and pulled out a small fist sized rock that was glowing softly before roughly shoving the door opened. As she walked through the dark rooms with the rock lighting them up I could make out sheet covered shapes and lots of dust. When you walked it muffled the sound of your feet hitting the floor and made little clouds as well. Coming upon a closed door Reiko took out a little silver key and unlocked the door nudging the door open with her hip and yanking the key out at the same time. Crossing the threshold into the room I instantly knew there was something different about it just by the way the air felt.

"This is it, one of the secret portals to The Makai set up by Taro and only used by those who he wants to pass through." She spoke softly as if he was in the very same room as us and she didn't want him hearing.

"And you're one of them?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but the two guys I killed the other day were." She placed the rock on the floor and slipped the key into her pocket pulling out two plastic rectangles that were violet and green. Crossing the room she pushed her glasses up onto the top of her head wetting her lips with her tongue as she examined the wall. Breathing in deeply she reached out and touched four of the knots in the wall in a certain order before quickly stepping back.

A small portion of the wall sank back into itself then separated half going one way into the wall the other going into the opposite. In the middle of the newly made alcove was a mechanical device with a small screen and some buttons along with a slot where I assumed the card went. Looking over at Reiko I observed her clamp the two cards in between her lips and crack her knuckles as if preparing for a fight. I stepped to the side so as watch and know how the thing worked for future reference. She pushed the green button and the screen lit up with a command in five different languages of The Makai telling the person operating to insert the card into the slot. Taking the card out of her mouth Reiko slid it into the slot and almost instantly a new command popped up telling her to please input the cardholder's code.

"Oh, where did I put that sucker's password?" She shoved her hands back into her pockets and a moment later surfaced with a small piece of paper with some stuff scribbled on it. Nodding slowly to herself she punched in the password careful to check each number and letter she inputted into the system. _Password correct_ flashed up on the screen and then the card popped out of the slot for Reiko to grab which she did and then handed it to me as the contraption went upward revealing the portal to The Makai.

"Where would you like to go?" A mechanical voice asked politely.

"To Avasercha," Reiko answered stepping back and motioning me forward to the portal which I did standing directly in front of it.

"Please enter the portal, it is ready." The voice told me and so I did so walking straight into it without looking back, it was like falling off a very high cliff with no way to know what was at the bottom. Blackness surrounded me, utter nothingness, then suddenly there was a small dot of light that got bigger and bigger until I could fit through it into Avasecha. Now I was really falling so I quickly switched positions from head first to feet first for I knew from experience it hurt more when the head went first. Lightly I landed on the ground using my right hand to steady myself.

Standing up I began to take in my surroundings, I was in a rather thick forest with no demon, human or apparitions near by. Since there was no immediate danger I pulled off my ward, closed my eyes and concentrated on Reiko using my Jagan to find her in the Nigenkai and watch her. She was standing back in front of the wall, which I guess had closed up after my departure with a look of bone deep weariness on her face as she closed her eyes for a minute. After opening them she swiftly repeated the procedure that would bring her to this place as well.

Knowing she would be here soon I tied my headband back on and hopped up into a nearby tree to wait for her arrival in semi-comfort. A few minutes later I felt a disturbance, which could only mean she was coming so I stood up and looked up to see the portal open in the sky. Through it came Reiko hurtling toward the ground at a fast speed but she seemed to not be aware of the fact that if she didn't slow down she would be severely hurt. At the very last possible second she was encased in her Spirit energy, which was silvery colored and halted about two feet off the ground then gently floated the rest of the way down.

"Reiko?" I called jumping down out of the tree and walked over to her suspicious of the lack of life she was showing. Kneeling down next to her I leaned over her to see if she was breathing, which was but was obviously unconscious for some reason. "Reiko," I grasped her shoulders and gave her a good shake. "Reiko," I sat back on my heels and contemplated what to do.

Suddenly she came to violently jackknifing into a sitting position then flung herself onto her hands and knees and began to convulse hard as if she was trying to bring something up. It wasn't long before she vomited bringing up the contents of her stomach with one big heave and then hung her head breathing heavily from the ordeal. With a low moan she hauled herself up to her feet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spit out what was left in her mouth. Gingerly she placed her hand on her lower back wincing as if in pain.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

"You wouldn't understand." She croaked and then cleared her throat spitting out more of the left over.

* * *

Please R&R even if to criticize....don't mind really...how can I improve if I don't have imput 


	4. Infiltration

WOW! This took a while! Sorry about that! I just got a HUGE writers block and couldn't think of what to write! Thanks for waiting...oops

The Evil Liar: Yeah I am a sucker for reviews

Shadowangel16: I LOVE REIKO!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter Three

(Reiko)

It was like I was slowly being pulled apart while crashing down towards solid ground but the ground never came because before I hit all went black.

"_What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a rough part of town like this?" A tall man asked grabbing my wrist and lifting me up off the ground._

"_Let go! You're hurting me!" I cried twisting trying to escape his grip._

"_Pain tells you you're still alive," the guy had turned into the man I had called father for most of my life before I found out he wasn't, "Pain is a good thing!" I was then thrown into a wall my lower back connecting with a metal pipe running along the wall._

"_Mamma!" I was at the river and Jomei was drowning, oh God he was drowning._

"_Hold on!" I flung myself into the raging waters fighting to get to him._

_Finally reaching him I dragged myself to where a person was waiting to grab him, handing him off I reached for their hand. But I slipped and was carried away by the current over the waterfall._

"_Reiko, Reiko…" a voice called._

"Reiko!" Jerking awake, I gagged and struggled for breath my lungs seemingly filled with water; flinging myself forward I tried to expel the water from my respiratory system. Nothing seemed to be coming up but my body kept convulsing until I brought up the contents of my stomach, for a minute longer I just stayed like that and drew deep breaths. My body was trembling from having to retch up what had been in my stomach and having to relive my past in such a realistic way. Groaning to myself softly I shoved myself up into a standing position and swiped the back of my hand across my lips and spat trying get rid of any remnants of bile from my mouth. Shrugging my shoulders in an attempt to loosen them up my lower back screamed in pain and I lightly placed my hand over the place where I knew there was a huge bruise from my memory.

"What was that all about?" Hiei demanded glowering at me.

"You wouldn't understand." I croaked before clearing my throat and spitting out more of the left over gunk. Wearily I wondered if the memories would ever fade, if I would ever be able to close my eyes and not worry about having to relive my past. The only thing that would stop the episodes I knew was the death of the one who had started it all, the one who had sired me and then abandoned me.

"So what's the plan now?" Hiei asked and one eyebrow rose in question as I ruffled my short cut hair.

"We infiltrate Taro's home…after I change." I announced taking off my backpack and fished around in it until I found a small mirror with an ankh on the back, carefully extracting it I held it up. Gazing at my appearance I drew on my energy and focused on the change I wanted, slowly my hair grew longer and turned a dark chocolate brown and my eyes swirled a dark sapphire blue. Next I made myself slightly taller and rounded out my miniscule curves as I turned my lips fuller, changed my nose and made my ears just a little bit bigger. With one last thought I changed my clothes to a pair of light blue loose cloth wrap around pant and a flowing blue bell sleeved v-necked embroidered shirt.

"You done?" Hiei demanded watching me slip the mirror back into my bag.

"Do you have the invitation?" I looked at him and raised an elegant eyebrow. I loved the disguise I was in, it made me feel desirable.

"Yes," he snapped.

"Ok, let's head out, his house is only a hop, skip and jump away," I turned to the direction I wanted to go and began walking, Hiei close behind.

X-X-X-X-X

"This place is bigger than I thought!" I exclaimed staring at Taro's home, it was huge and modeled after a castle, there were amazing stained glass windows and the towers looked like the mushroom ones in Russia. It the elegance of the later French castles in the Ningen world, but it was easy to see that its defenses were impenetrable. I knew it would have taken me a couple years to get in there without an invitation, but I wasn't about to tell Hiei that, I knew he'd rub it in.

"You have to go first; you're the one that was invited." I nodded at the gates where a man was standing looking harmless enough but from his stance it was easy to tell he was a guard. Hiei sauntered up to him and waved the invitation at him.

"Hiei Jaganshi?" The guard looked up from the invite.

"And guest." Hiei hooked a thumb at me and I smiled as prettily as I could without barfing.

"Can I have your name Miss?" The man pulled out a clipboard with a pen attached.

"Rei, just Rei." I informed him quietly.

"Hold on one second and you'll be shown to your room." He wrote down my name and signed his next to it. "Tonight will be the open party that everyone can come to, meaning the ones who aren't staying here. Tomorrow morning is the gift giving procession and then that night is the select party, if you are invited you know. The next day at noon is the judging of whether the children shall be recognized as adults or not."

"Thank you." I inclined my head to the man before a pretty servant came out of the shadows.

"May I take your bag?" She held out her hand and I politely declined. With a swift nod and curtsy she took off down the many twisting and turning passages in silence. On the walls hung many portraits of people, both demons and apparitions alike, some were well-known while others were probably only known to the family members. Statues of monsters and heroes were placed in strategic spots to show them off subtly. A few of the rooms we passed had name plaques on them to show who stayed there.

"Here you are, if you need someone to show you to where you need to go all you must do it pull on the bell and a servant will be with you shortly." The maid unlocked the door and placed the key in Hiei's palm. "The party shall begin at seven o-clock and if you are hungry before then we can have food sent up." With a final curtsy she left.

"Who would have thought that Taro would actually have pleasant staff in his household…I mean being the jackass that he his?" I began to poke around the room taking in all possible entrances and exits. There was always the possibility that someone would attack and you always had to be prepared. There were two beds, a private bathroom with bath and shower, a couch and two cushy chairs along with a big window that looked out on the "courtyard." It was like a hotel room but better.

Plopping my bag down on the bed closest to the window I dropped down on it and peeled off my shoes. It was going to be a long night and a little bit of shut eye would do me good. Not paying Hiei any mind I swung my legs up onto the bed and allowed myself to drift off into the oblivion of dreams.

"_Isn't she adorable?" A woman with long beautiful blond hair asked the man next to her. "She's perfect!" _

"_She looks like a tomato," the man responded. He was shrouded by shadow so I couldn't see who he was, but I was more inclined to agree with him, the child in the woman's arms looked like a tomato. "Why does her head look like a cone?"_

"_Well, she was just born! She'll look better in a day or so." The woman defended the silent bundle she held clutched in her arms. "But can you believe it Lion? She's ours! Our own flesh and blood, with ten teeny-tiny toes and ten teeny-tiny fingers." The smile that flashed across her face lit up her bright green eyes._

"_Doesn't look like mine, doesn't look a thing like me," the man muttered teasingly. "Did you have an affair with the milkman?" Outrage made the woman's mouth drop open._

"_Lion! You are horrible! Even a blind man could see she has your nose and ears! Not to mention your eye shape!" She scowled at him. "I'd hit you but it'd disturb her."_

"_What about her hair? I am quite sure that white doesn't run in my family or yours…" Lion was having a hard time keeping his amusement out of his voice._

"_I'll have you know my grandmother had white hair!" The baby shifted in her sleep and her mother gently soothed her._

"_Before or after she hit old age?"_

"_Before!"_

"_Calm down Mikki, I'm kidding you." Lion reached out and picked up his daughter's miniature hand, dwarfing it in his much larger one. "She's going to be a beautiful woman some day and give me fits, I know it."_

"_What shall we name her?" Mikki asked._

"_Something equally beautiful." Lion picked up his tiny child and cradled her close. A stray light fell across his face illuminating two bright copper eyes._

* * *

And the plot thickens...REVIEW! 


	5. Party!

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and btw, I enjoy reviews!

Never Listening: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! And I think she rocks too!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter Four

(Hiei)

Reiko woke up about an hour before it was time to go down to the party; she looked refreshed. As soon as she rolled out of bed she stripped with absolutely no never mind to who was in the room. Her skin in this false form was flawless, with just the right tonnage to make her look perfect. The few scars that I had noticed earlier were gone and I wondered at how easily she was able to wear such a different form, live in body that was the opposite of her true one. Around her neck hung a beautiful blue gem pendant on a silver and gold chain. Old ancient symbols were carved into it and when the light hit them just right it was if they glowed.

Carefully she slid into a pair of black pants that were so tight she had to do this ridiculous little wriggling, wiggling maneuver until they were securely around her waist. Through the belt loops she weaved a silver link belt that had small blue gems placed at intervals around it. Next on was a silky blue tank top that had black ribbon lacing up the sides loosely, so more than just a little skin was showing. Her necklace was tucked underneath and out of sight before she slid a silver armband, with a glowing blue sapphire in it, on her right arm. A few rings were added on and then she swiftly and efficiently put her hair up in a clip so it cascaded down in a tumult of curls.

"So what's going on?" I questioned as she slid her feet into a pair of black open-toed sandals.

"You don't have to do anything else; you've done your part." Reiko gave me a crooked smile as she pulled off her glasses and set them down on the bedside table. "All you have to do is let me be your date." With a nod she headed for the door and I followed watching closely. With ease she led the way down to the courtyard where the party was just beginning to turn into a huge blast. There was a band with Ningen instruments, three of them played what I believe were called the "guitar" while one was on a "keyboard" and the last was beating on the "drums."

"Welcome to the party of the century!" The lead singer bellowed into the microphone and I winced at the horrendous sound. He had dark purple hair that looked like a rats nest and his teal eyes contained red flecks. The guitar he held had an intricately drawn dragon on it that was half black and half white. Behind him the guy at the drums laughed, his long black hair was clubbed back in a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses concealed his eyes. One of the other guitarists was a girl with long black hair that hung around her in a dark curtain that couldn't dim her bright purple gaze. The last guitar wielding terror had dark green hair and light lavender eyes and the keyboardist had white hair and purple eyes as well.

"Hello!" A girl with dark brown hair skipped up to us. "The beverages, both alcoholic and non are over there -" She pointed to a tent where Taro, the Lord of the Demon Underground was bartending. "And the food's on that table. Have a nice time."

X-X-X-X-X

Lounging against the base of one of the walls I watched Reiko shrug off repeated advances from a drunken idiot. It served her right, wearing such a blatantly sexual outfit. On her left I spotted another guy coming up. He had greasy black hair and he swaggered with a drunken arrogance that showed he thought he was quite the thing. As he opened his mouth to call out to Reiko I caught his eye and snarled. It was a low feral sounding growl that would send shivers up the stupidest moron's spine.

"Hiei, can you go get me a drink?" Reiko called as she slapped the guy's hand away.

"Don't you have two legs?" I demanded. It was quite obvious that she had two legs, seeing as how every male at the party was staring at them.

"Please?" She ground out and I got the feeling that she really didn't want a drink; she just wanted me to meander away for a few minutes. Well if that's what she wanted. I pushed myself up and made my way over to the drink tent.

"And on request from the great man in charge of the bar tent –" the lead singer called into the microphone. "We have some R.L. Burnside!" Whoever the hell that was.

"What's a little guy like you doing here?" Someone's voice whined, the only thing that it could be compared to was an over grown fly. Glancing off to the side I saw a demon, who was about six foot four standing there a cocky grin on his face, and most definitely drunk. Deciding to ignore the fly I flicked my gaze forward again not once breaking my stride.

"Arrogant little snot, aren't you?" He growled stepping in front of me and grabbed me by the front of my cloak.

"You're not worthy of my time," I replied curling my lip as I brushed his hands off the front of my clothes. "If you come near me again, you won't be able to do it again." Even though I kept staring ahead I was aware of every movement he made. If he decided to attack, I was ready.

It was the last mistake he would make.

As he reached out to grab me I snapped around planting my foot firmly in his gut satisfied at the loud _whoosh_ sound he made as the breath was forced from his flabby body. With an elegant maneuver I removed my foot and did a jab into his face, then a cross jab to the chin followed with a left hook forcing his head to the side finishing up with an uppercut snapping his head back again. The brainless imbecile staggered backward and his friend stepped in as a second, he reached for me, but I drew my sword and smacked his elbow with the flat of the blade, spinning him to the side. Smoothly I slammed the hilt of the katana into his temple.

Hearing someone coming at me I crouched down allowing him to trip over me and land face first on the ground, whirling around I blocked another moron's punch and countered with an attack of my own. He was out cold after that and I swept the legs out from under a new lummox who thought that because I was short I was weak.

Less than five minutes later I stepped over the unconscious bodies into the tent and walked up to the bar. I ordered two drinks as some man 'sang' about how, "You know ya wrong," and that "If you don't leave and make it fast, I'm gonna put my foot right up your ass." Extremely appropriate.

"I popped the top off one of them and started slugging it down as I headed back to where Reiko was, my only regret about the fight was that I couldn't have swatted flyboy with a huge fly swatter.

"Oh thank you sooooo much, I really needed this," Reiko sighed as I handed her the beer. She knocked the top off and drained the bottle in one long pull. It was then I noticed that she was taller. Suspiciously I looked down and saw that she was standing on top of the guy who had been hitting on her earlier.

"New footstool?" I asked finishing my drink and throwing the bottle into a nearby bin.

"Oh yes, it's very comfortable," Reiko answered grinding the heels of her sandals into his back with gusto.

"Hn." I leaned back up against the wall.

"You look relaxed, what happened?" She demanded tossing her bottle into the bin too.

"I squashed a couple pesky flies," I said.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	6. A Tour and Flashbacks

R&R or ELSE!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Five

(Midori)

Making my way through the still gathered mass of people I introduced myself to those I didn't readily recognize and laughed with those I did. Even though it was nearing midnight, Raiden and his band were still going strong and Yumiko was dancing with a few friends nearby. As I swept the crowd one more time, almost positive that I had spoken to most of the members of the mob I spotted a pair that I had not.

The girl was standing against the wall, and there was something about her that cried out sadness. She had long brown hair that was pulled back, but a few stray strands fell down in soft curls around her face. The deep blue of her eyes was magnified by her attire and she held herself with confidence. Next to her stood a man with black hair that stuck up in a flame like fashion and it took me a moment to figure out who he was. Hiei Jaganshi, on of the winners of a previous Dark Tournament my husband and I had attended.

"Hello," I greeted as I walked toward them. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine," the girl smiled at me. "How are you?"

"Wonderful! By the way, I'm Midori, the hostess, and you are…?" I trailed off strategically.

"Rei, I'm Hiei's date." She motioned to him with a nod of her head. "You have a beautiful home, it's huge!"

"Would you like a tour?" I offered; I always loved talking about my home.

"I'd love that!" Rei jumped at the offer and turned to look at Hiei. "You're going to come too right?" He shrugged his shoulders, but it was easy to see that he just wanted to stay where he was.

"Well, let's get going!" I led them into the house by the closest door, which opened up into the ballroom. "This is the ballroom; we're going to be having all the parties in here. It's a great room for rollerblading." I twirled around, and caught something flicker in Rei's eyes a sort of far away memory. "Taro used to complain about me marking up the floor when we first moved in, but after Sumi's birth he stopped. He finally realized how much fun it was when he zoomed around with his little girl in his arms. It was the cutest thing!"

I skipped the kitchen to point out a few of the entertainment rooms, parlors and the like. Rei seemed to be extremely interested in everything, but at the same time she was very withdrawn, almost anxious about seeing the house. Her expression turned troubled many times, and I worried about her. I don't think her dated noticed though, he seemed completely bored out of his wits.

Eventually we reached the last floor, the bedroom floor where all the guests and family slept including the children, Taro and I. This was my favorite part of our home because it was the most personal. All the rooms spoke about the habitant, and I always loved seeing other's rooms. We passed by a few, and I pointed them out, showing them certain ones and leaving the ones with guest alone.

"Whose room is this?" Rei asked, pointing to a door that was closed.

"That would be my daughter's," I answered tracing the piece of wood nailed on the door. On it in Nakari was a name, _her_ name, Sumiko. It meant child of goodness, beautiful child.

"Oh, Yumiko," Rei said and I opened the door so she could peek inside.

"No, this is my other daughter's room; she was stolen from us when she was a small child. It nearly killed both Taro and me. She was our first child, every night before I go to bed I search for her with my Jagan," I lightly touched the back of my neck. The aqua colored eye that rested there ran in the family. I usually didn't use it, preferring to use my dream energy.

"I haven't given up hope, I just know she's out there. When she was first stolen I couldn't sleep or eat because I was so worried about her. Even now at the most unexpected times I will stop, and wonder if my baby's alright, if she's hungry, scared or alone." Shaking my head I gave the two of them an apologetic smile. "Sorry for dumping all that on you."

"No, don't apologize, how did Taro handle it?" Rei asked closing the door, and leaning against it. There was a haunted look in her eyes.

"He was completely destroyed, he and I had wanted a child for so long, and to have her taken away in such a fashion was horrible. I sometimes think the only reason he didn't fall apart was because of me, but because we lost Sumiko we became stronger and are closer." I blinked back tears as I stared at the door, "What I did, and it made it the pain only slightly better, was I furnished her bedroom as I think she would have liked it. On her birthday I add something to it, a little knickknack sort of thing, and if I see something I think she might have liked I add it. Taro has even put stuff in there along with Yumiko and Raiden."

"Mikki? Is that you?" A deep male voice called.

"Yeah it's me Taro, come meet Rei and Hiei! We're up in front of Sumiko's room!" I yelled back, and heard him pound up the stairs to reach where we were.

"Hello Rei, I'm Taro," he introduced holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Rei answered doing a slight formal bow, her blue eyes went vacant.

"I already met Hiei," he said and Hiei nodded in acknowledgement. "Your father is looking for you dear."

"Oh no, what does he want? He still can't believe I married you!" I exclaimed hanging my head. "Well, lead the way." I hooked arms with him, and smiled up into his golden brown eyes.

"Do you need help finding your way out?" Taro asked them, and Rei shook her head in a negative.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to go use the bathroom that's at the end of the hall, and you don't have to wait. If I get lost I'll stick my head out the nearest window and yell really loudly for help." With that Rei turned on her heel and headed down the hall. Hiei thought for a moment before following her, a bored look still on his face.

"What's wrong her?" Taro demanded.

"I think you remind her of something painful she would like to forget," I replied.

"Great, well let's go handle your pappy," Taro smiled before sweeping me up off the floor and down the stairs.

X-X-X-X-X

"Mikki, it's midnight," Taro whispered into my ear coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around me cradling me close.

"Well look at that it is," I murmured leaning into him and his strength.

"So what do you want to see in the stars tonight?" He asked kissing my neck.

"A pig," I requested. Taro could find any shape or thing in the stars; cats, triangles, letters and faces.

"Right here," he picked up my hand kissed the palm, and pointed at a bunch of stars tracing around to form a pig, "And if you look at it like this it looks like he's got something in his mouth, I like to imagine someone's underwear."

"Taro!" I laughed staring at the pig.

"Anything else?"

"A butterfly,"

"Hmm, a butterfly, now that is going to cost you two kisses," Taro informed me as he lifted my hand to trace out the stars that formed two butterflies side by side.

"And two kisses you shall get," I turned around and kissed him square on the mouth.

(Reiko)

Watching Taro and Midori stand there in each other's arms, I felt more alone than before. Reaching up I touched where Jagan was on the back of my neck, hidden underneath the silver choker. I was all confused.

Who was I supposed to believe? What really happened? Was I kidnapped, or had my father thrown me away? Had I been blocking them out with my own Jagan my whole life unknowingly? Did they love me? Feeling someone start to prod my mind I slammed my defensive walls down blocking anyone who dared try out.

"No visitors?" Hiei asked coming up behind me.

"_NO_ visitors," I snapped at him stalking off. No one was allowed into my domain. It was the only place where I could be completely honest, and no one could find out. Maybe I had been too harsh on Hiei, but he had no business in my mind.

'_You're always too harsh,'_ Hiei's voice rang inside my head.

'_How the hell did you get in my mind?'_ I demanded.

'_You let me in, your defenses crumble under my touch,'_ Hiei said sounding smug.

'_Well what do you want?'_ I growled

'_What are you doing next?'_ Hiei questioned.

'_I told you, I don't want you involved. I got in you deep enough as it is, I don't think your sister wants you dead.'_ I snapped staunchly

'_I want to know; if you want me to I _will_ go, and look for myself.'_ Hiei told me.

'_You try it and I'll kill you,'_ I growled.

'_No you won't. I you do you won't have a date and you'll have to leave,'_ Hiei reminded me. Snarling out loud I gathered up my telepathic energy, and formed it into a large fist. I waited for the right moment and then slugged him with it.

There was a loud thud as _someone_ fell out of a tree onto the cold hard ground. It was easy to survive an attack on the body but not the mind; he would be stunned for a little while. Grinning with triumph I turned, and walked right into somebody else.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized looking up. My mind froze, my body shut down, and my breathing nearly stopped, "Oh…God…plea-" I then turned, and stumbled away not knowing where to go.

"Miss? Is there a problem?" the man asked.

"Pro-problem?" I stuttered, "N-n-no," I leaned back against the nearest tree.

'_You are dead,'_ a voice snarled in my head.

'_Oh god Hiei, you've got to, you just have to!'_ I cried hysterical.

'_I've got to what?'_ Hiei demanded.

'_It's him! It's him! Oh God it's him!'_ I couldn't think I couldn't focus. Everything was way out of my control spinning away, and if I didn't grab hold of it I would never come back. The memories were flooding in.

"_You're hurting me! Stop! Let me go!" I wailed trying to free myself._

"_Give me one good reason bitch!" I was then flung into a wall. The sound of flesh hitting solid concrete echoed around the alley. Jumping to my feet I bolted for the street only to be stopped by _his_ cohort. He grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me back._

"_Please stop! Why are you doing this? Help! Someone help me! Oh God! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before one of the greasy thugs slapped his ham-sized hand over my mouth and nose, blocking all my airways._

"_If you stop screaming bitch I'll have my friend here remove his hand," he explained, "Will you stop screaming?" Nodding my head franticly I waited, and the cretin removed his hand just as I collapsed semi-conscious from lack of air._

"_Too bad I just don't trust you." As I was beginning to be able to move he stuck something into my arm, and I lost all feeling in my body instantly. My mouth went numb and my voice wouldn't work, but my eyes didn't close though, so I saw him unbuckle his belt and whip it off._

_It slashed across my skin burning like a red hot iron._

"_Stop Daddy, please, stop!" I begged twisting my hands in a futile effort to loosen the tight rope that kept my wrists tied together around the canopy bed's post._

"_Shut up! I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't deserve it!" He bellowed._

"_But Daddy I didn't mean to spill the milk! I swear I didn't!" I was sobbing as the pain became too much to bear. The only thing that kept me up was the thought that if I slid down to the floor the beating would be even worse. I could feel the blood oozing down my back to pool on the floor at my feet, and knew I was going to get another beating when I couldn't remove the stain. I leaned my head against the post, and let my tears flow as silently as possible under his tirade of swearing. _

_Tears of pain and sorrow._

_Wrapping my arms around my waist I wept for my dead mother. Why had she done it? Why had she killed him and then herself? Why couldn't we have just run away like we always planned? To a place where he could never reach us?_

"_Come Reiko, it's time to go," my Aunt Aki called holding out her hand to beckon me to her. Her husband and son stood next to her all dressed in black, but none of them grieved for her like I did._

"_Get in the car!" My Uncle Akio snapped shoving me into the car next to my cousin Yokio who grinned at me._

"_Reiko!" Aunt Aki shouted shaking me, "What is your problem? Why aren't you sweeping the floor?" She grabbed my arm in a bruising grip, "I don't know why we took you in! You are nothing but a lazy little slob! Now clean! After all we do for you, you can't ever do your share?" I grabbed the broom, and started franticly sweeping the floors but when I passed Yokio he stuck out his foot, and tripped me._

"_Clumsy girl! Go to your room!" Her voice was shrill, and it hurt my ears to listen to so I gladly raced to my sparsely furnished room. I flung myself down onto the bed when I heard the door open, and looked up to see my uncle stumble in a whiskey bottle in one hand._

"_Reiko," he slurred as panic rose to clog my throat._

"_REIKO!" A voice screamed. It was my little Jomei! He'd fallen in the river!_

"_Hold Jomei! I'm coming!" I shrieked flinging myself into the river to get him, I had to get to him!_

'_Reiko, stop, it's me,' _a voice hollered.

'_Who are you?'_ I demanded.

'_Hiei.' _His voice was soothing._ 'What's wrong?'_

'_It's him Hiei!'_ I exclaimed

'_Who?'_ Hiei questioned.

'_Yokio. Yokio,'_ I whispered.

* * *

Kid you not...no reviews...NO NEXT CHAPTER! 


	7. All Confused

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Six

(Hiei)

Running over to where Reiko had herself pressed up against a wall, I shoved my way through the crowd around her. She was a pale, kind of milky white, her hands were clenched into fists, and she was trembling violently. Coming up in front of her I called to her telepathically as I cupped her face in my hands, feeling how clammy it was against them.

'_I'm here, Yokio can't get to you,'_ I murmured brushing hair off her face._ 'My hands are on your face.'_

'_Hiei?'_ Her voice was weak, but it was there.

'_Lift up your arms, and you'll be able to touch me,'_ I told her. She slowly lifted up her arms, and touched my shoulders with her hands before trailing them up to caress my face.

"It is you," Reiko choked out before she laid her head on my chest and slid her arms back down to wrap around my neck as she shook with suppressed sobs and tears.

"Come on, let's go back to the room," I picked her up slowly so she could shift into a comfortable position.

X-X-X-X-X

Reiko was lying on the bed staring straight ahead I was sitting next to her. She had reverted back to her normal form, her hair white and eyes all mixed up like her emotions. Quietly I stood up, and walked over to her bag to pull out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Sitting back down I pulled off her sandals, and tugged off all of her toe rings, carefully placing them on the bedside table.

"Reiko, I'm going to take you to the bathroom so you can change," I said softly picking her up, and heading for the bathroom where I set her down on the closed toilet. I set the clothes next to her, and left.

Out in the main room I laid down on one of the beds to wait, it didn't take me long to realize that she wasn't going to be doing anything. Sighing, I went back to the bathroom expecting to find her in the same position, surprisingly she wasn't. Instead she had drawn her knees up and was gently rocking herself back and forth. I approached her without her noticing and lightly touched her shoulder. Instantly she tensed up, her muscles bunching up under my hand in a silent warning of attack.

"Reiko?" I murmured, and all the fight went out of her. She unfolded her limbs slowly, running a hand through her hair. After a moment of rubbing her face, she looked up at me, her eyes almost vacant.

"What?" I silently assessed her and she followed my lead, dropping her chin to her chest. The clothes that had fit her perfectly before, hung loosely on her frame and already a few of her rings had fallen to the floor. Shrugging carelessly, she yanked off her shirt, revealing more scars, none of them very little. After that she seemed to lose energy and just sat there, caressing the back of her neck.

"What happened?" I picked up her right hand, and slid off all of her rings, bangles and the armband then did the same to the left side.

"They came back, they always do," she sighed as I removed her earrings. Reiko still appeared dead as I helped her to her feet, and with little difficulty yanked off her once skintight pants. Once that was done I held out her shirt, hoping she could do that. Tiredly she reached out and turned her back to me as she pulled the article of clothing on. I was left staring at the oddity on the back of her neck.

It was a Jagan eye that was aqua colored, and wide open staring at me. Deciding it would be best not to say anything I grasped her by the elbow and steered her into the bedroom. I had no idea why I was being this nice to her, the only other person I would even remotely consider being this kind to was my own sister. I had just met this vulnerable girl, and suddenly became her champion. It was unfathomable to me, but something inside me was pushing me forward, it kept telling to help her. I think I needed to have my head examined.

'_Hiei?'_ her mental voice was feeble and shaky as she collapsed onto the bed.

'_Yes?'_ I replied.

'_I'm sorry, so sorry.'_ I could hear the tears.

'_What for?'_ I asked.

'_For putting you in this situation, for dragging you around, for my own selfish purposes and that now I don't know what to do! I don't know what is true anymore! I don't know if they are lying to me or if they are truly sad. I can't figure it out! I'm sorry.' _Reiko then curled up into a ball, shivering and I think crying. I was at a loss of what to do, she obviously thought everything was her fault, but what was I supposed to do? What did I want whenever I made a mistake? That was obvious. Comfort.

Reaching down I pulled off my shoes and discarded my cloak; this would be a once in a lifetime kinda thing. Something glistened on the floor, I bent down and picked it up, it was a teardrop shaped aqua colored crystal. But Reiko wasn't an ice apparition. Looking at her I realized that this must have been something she wished for as a child, a fantasy turned reality. Though who would want to cry these damn things was beyond me. I sank onto the bed behind her, and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"What are doing? Why are you still here?" Reiko croaked her voice choked with tears.

"Why would I leave?" I answered.

"Everyone else has," was the response.

"Do you want me to leave?" I questioned, and watched her shake her head no.

"I'm so tired, I don't know if I can go on, or if I even want to," she said out of the blue a few moments later, her voice muffled.

'_Why?'_ I asked switching to telepathy in a hope to get her to calm down.

'_Nothing is as how it was supposed to be. Taro was supposed to be a mean, uncaring man who hated everyone. He was supposed to be disgustingly ugly, greedy, and nasty. But no, he loves his wife, his children, and mourns for his lost daughter who he never got to really know. Who _I_ thought he had thrown away.'_ Reiko's voice was weary as if she was way too old, and had seen too much, with memories like those I could understand._ 'Midori was supposed to be a malicious, hideous woman who detested everything, and had a bad temper. The children were supposed to be spoiled and vicious.'_

'_Why?'_ I questioned.

'_So I could hate them. Hate them with all my heart,'_ Reiko curled up into an even tighter ball.

'_Why?'_ I inquired.

'_Because they had the life I couldn't. Because I thought no one wanted me. Because I wasn't found. Because I wasn't loved.'_ She uncurled herself and sat up. She brushed crystal tears from her clothes, and I picked a few off of her.

'_Why does it matter if they are happy and you're not?'_ I tilted her face so she was looking me in the eyes and not at the small gem in her hands.

'_Because I was supposed to be happy then, I should have grown up with that kind of love,'_ Reiko muttered._ 'Taro and Midori are my parents. I am Sumiko. I've lived my whole life knowing that they hadn't wanted me, that they had lived on happy without me and had more children. But is that really true? How am I to find the truth? How am I to sort out the lies? I should just leave them to their lives. They don't need baggage like me. I only ever bring pain.'_ She closed her eyes, but I had still seen the stark pain in them, the sort of betrayal that never left.

'_I was thrown away as well.'_ I gently stroked her cheek as her breath caught and she swayed toward me.

'_I don't think I can face them again. How am I to justify my existence? I am not the little girl that they wanted. I am warped.'_ Reiko sighed heavily._ 'I feel so tired,'_ she yawned._ 'Maybe, just maybe I won't wake up; I'll just cease to be.' _And with that she slumped into my arms, asleep before her head came to rest on my shoulder.

(Taro)

"Goodnight pumpkin," Mikki said kissing Yumiko on the forehead. "And that means you actually have to sleep, no reading." She looked at the brown haired imp sternly, but love lit her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to be sixteen, I should be allowed to stay up past nine-thirty." Yumiko groaned.

"I'm the one who's in charge around here, and you better listen to me or you'll get nothing on your birthday. I'll pawn it off for my own gain."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yumiko sighed.

"Goodnight Yumi," I kissed my child on the forehead as well. "Listen to your mother."

"I will Daddy," Yumiko replied, watching me with eyes that were far too old for a sixteen year old. I wished I knew what type of apparition she was. Raiden was easy to figure out, but my little princess, she was unreadable. She was a fox like me, but I knew she wasn't a mood apparition.

"Goodnight to you my little pup," she bid our son in the next room. Ruffling Yumiko's hair I flicked off her light on my way out and closed the door. I passed Mikki on my way to say goodnight to Raiden and gave her a quick hug.

"Night Raiden," I popped my head in. He really didn't appreciate sappy things; it rubbed him the wrong way. That's what you get with a kid who is a wolf demon and thunder apparition. In the background I heard his CD player emitting the sounds of the beach at night.

"Night," he answered. I didn't bother to turn out his light; he would do so in a moment, or risk the wrath of his mother.

Walking out into the hall I went to the first floor where Mikki was keeping an eye on the last of the guests. She had already herded most of the drunks either to bed or off the property.

"Taro!" A man yelled coming over to me, it was Yokio. He was a lower class demon who had been turned such from a human. He was one who sought out immortality, he was a coward if I had ever seen one

"Hello Yokio," I greeted. I had never liked Yokio, he killed his parents before I could ever meet them.

"How are you doing?" he asked and I shrugged. I know it wasn't very polite, but I didn't feel like dealing with him. "Do you know who that brown haired girl was? She totally flipped out when she saw me, talk about weird!" I made a noncommittal sound, which sounded like a growl.

"Taro, I need some help over here!" Mikki called and I sighed in relief, leaving the other behind. Thank god, I wouldn't have to suffer through guarded conversation that would make my teeth hurt.

"Yes?" I looked down at Mikki.

"Yeah?" I asked hooking my arm around her waist.

"I need you to track down which room Rei is staying in because she collapsed earlier, and I want to check in on her tomorrow." Mikki was collecting trash, and running a washcloth over the tables as she spoke. She was no longer in her party clothes, but instead in a casual pair of blue jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt.

"Of course I can, but how am I to know that you aren't going up there to seduce her boyfriend?" I queried, my tone dead serious, but I was teasing. "I mean, you were looking at him like he was fresh meat."

"TARO!" Mikki shrieked smacking me on the back, forcing the breath from my body.

"Je-je-jesus!" I gasped

"I'm sorry Taro but you shouldn't make remarks like that!" Mikki primly reminded me.

"The book's on the table in the front room," I told her.

"I thought I told you to look it up?" Mikki demanded then rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I can handle it. I know that you men are supposed to have sufficient amounts of blood to keep all of your anatomy working, but it seems that when your dick and brain both come into play at the same time, one of them always fails." She moved away, heading for the front room, muttering under her breath about stupid males.

"Where Taro? I can't find it!" I heard Mikki yell from the house a few minutes later. Sighing softly, I made my way through the house to where Mikki was in the front room.

"Right here," I steered her to the table and dug the book out from under all of the party gifts Yumiko and Raiden had been given. Quickly I flipped to the page where Rei's name was. "And here is her room." I pointed to it.

"Taro, do you think that she's ok?" Mikki asked, and I wasn't sure if she was talking about our first daughter as she often did or that vulnerable child she had encountered earlier.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

The Next Day

Standing outside of the door that led to Rei and Hiei's room, Mikki reached up and rapped her knuckles on it. The door was opened by the guy who had been with Rei last night, his black hair stood straight up and there was a shock of white in it. He wore a pair of black pants, and was sitting on the bed next to Rei, whose brown hair was in a braid but stray hairs curled around her face.

She smiled wearily at us, and I got the impression that she hadn't slept very well last night. I had run into the same problem with dreams of the past coming in to haunt my normally peaceful sleep. Her blue eyes were shadowed, but still alert.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured, rolling something in between two fingers.

"Are you alright? I heard that you had an incident at the party and was worried for you," Mikki confessed going over to her and sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine," Rei muttered and tried to put the lie into her smile, but failed miserably "Hiei can you tell me where I put my glasses?" The guy, Hiei pulled her glasses from his pocket and handed them to her. It was strange, but I hadn't noticed her wearing glasses the night before. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, I should wait. Maybe there was nothing wrong, but keeping things on the down low was always the best.

"Thanks." She slipped them on, and rubbed her temples as if trying to rid herself of a horrible headache.

"What happened?" Mikki asked clasping Rei's hands in hers.

"I just met someone who reminded me of something I would rather forget," Rei admitted her eyes expressing everything she wasn't saying.

"Sometimes you have to remember before you can forget," Mikki shared kindly.

"Well maybe, but I don't like it," Rei mumbled.

"Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it isn't true," Mikki said firmly. "Oh, sorry, look at me, treating you as if you were still a child. I hope that you feel better soon, but if you don't, do not feel pressured to come to the gift giving ceremony this afternoon."

"Ok," Rei agreed, and my wife stood up.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask." Mikki turned so she missed the terrible longing and heart wrenching pain that flashed through the girl's eyes.

"Ok," she whispered, and I made a note to check out this Rei girl's file.

* * *

REVIEWS! 


End file.
